


Moonlight

by cyrodilicbrandy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, General fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrodilicbrandy/pseuds/cyrodilicbrandy
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been dating steadily for a while, and Sora thinks he's ready to ask her something. But when the time comes, will he be able to?AU / No KH3 spoilers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally several years ago, at least around/before 2013, for ff.net. I wrote it to counter some super angst that I had included in a then-current fic I was still writing for both myself and those readers who needed something fluffy and cute. According to roughly 21-year old me, this was inspired by the song 'Moonlight' by Yiruma, which I don't think I've actually listened to for years. 
> 
> It's also slightly edited. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I actually also found a sort of sequel to this that I might post as well, except that sequel isn't on ff.net.

Sora sat on the curved trunk of the paopu tree and gazed out towards the fading sunset. The pink and purple light from the horizon set everything alight, and brought out the most beautiful colours in the sea. The waves were slow and lulling, and Sora wondered what it would be like to sleep on a bed that was carried along the waves. _It would be amazing,_ he thought, _but I would be lonely if I woke up and I was surrounded by nothing but ocean. Kairi would come too, of course._ Thinking of Kairi, Sora's focus was brought back to him. _Shouldn't she be here by now? I asked her to come just as the sun faded out..._

He leapt feet forward from the trunk and stood up straight. He ran a hair through his spikes, and started to pace, feeling even more nervous, now that he had to wait. He peered over the side of the circle that was connected to the island by the bridge and studied his reflection. He wanted to make sure he looked his best. He didn't notice, but others certainly did; Sora had changed immensely, physically. His face, no more the round and heart shape that it had been in his teens, was now more angular. Not quite chiseled, but handsome. The shape of his face contrasted with his eyes. The deep yet bright blue was still there, and unlike the narrowing of Riku's green eyes as he aged, Sora's remained relatively large. Not orb-like, nothing like that, but they stood out, and drew people into them. Sora's hair had not changed at all. Still immune to water, it had remained in exactly the same style over the years, much to the amazement of Kairi.

He gave himself a cheesy grin, via his reflection, and started to pace again. _Where was she?_

'Sora?' He turned to the voice. There was no way he would ever forget that voice.

It was Kairi, tilting her head and looking at Sora, amused.

Sora, of course, was staring at her, mouth unashamedly wide open. In his eyes, (and to most of the other guys on Destiny Islands) she was the most beautiful young woman anywhere. Kairi knew this, and tended to wear slightly unflattering clothing, hoping attention would be given to one of the other girls. It didn't work of course. This particular night, she was wearing an ugly brown knitted sweater that hung low to the knees, black leggings underneath. On any other girl, Sora would've thought it looked horrible. _But it fits Kairi perfectly,_ he thought. Her hair was pulled back into an unusual ponytail; a few stray strands had escaped, and they hung down the side of her face elegantly.

Sora realized his mouth was still wide open, and he snapped it closed. 'Uh, sorry.' He apologised.

Kairi laughed and waved her hand casually. 'You're allowed to look, Sora.'

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Yeah, but, I was practically drooling.' They laughed together.

'I think you're right.' Kairi pointed to the side of his mouth. Sora's eyes widened and he wiped at his lips. They were dry. He looked at his hands, puzzled, until Kairi let out a snort of laughter.

'Oh, Sora! I was joking!'

He flushed bright red and shuffled his feet. 'Yeah. I knew that.' He replied a little moodily, feeling stupid for being stupid in front of Kairi. He couldn't stop his lips pushing out into a pout, knowing that Kairi was never able to resist Sora's pout face.

'Ohh!' She rushed to him and hugged him tight. 'I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to make you upset!' She wailed.

Sora snickered, and said in a sing-song voice. 'You fell for my pout~!'

Kairi narrowed her eyes and poked Sora, hard. He winced. 'Ow.'

'Well, that's what you get.' Kairi replied, and gazed at the last bit of sunset. 'What did you call me here for?'

 _Oh._ Sora had almost forgotten. Surreptitiously, he felt in his pocket for the box, just to make sure it was still there. _Box, check._ 'I just wanted to ask you something.' He said quietly, saying 'something' like 'sump'n', the way he did when he was nervous.

Kairi turned her face away from the horizon, sensing Sora's nerves. 'What? You can ask me anything, you know that, Sora.'

He nodded. 'I know.'

She smiled softly in encouragement. 'So, ask me.'

Sora took in a deep breath, and started. 'Kairi. You know I've loved you forever. Like, forever _ever_. You are my...entire being. I live for you, if there was no you, there'd be no me, either.' He looked into Kairi's eyes, and she smiled again, a faint blush creeping along her cheeks. 'I love you, so much. I've been trying, trying so damn hard, to ask this, but usually I chicken out. And I won't this time.' Sora looked determined, and dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the velvet covered box.

Kairi watched with wide, unblinking eyes as he got down on one knee, opened up the box, and looked up into her face, his own eyes full of love and devotion.

His throat felt a bit dry, and he coughed once, quietly, before whispering.

'K-Kairi.' Another deep breath. 'Will you marry me?' _That's it, you've done it,_ he thought. Now, the waiting. Sora started to shake. _What if she said-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kairi, who had flung herself at him, a mixture of tears and laughter.

'Yes, Sora, yes! I will marry you!'

Sora blinked.

And he blinked again.

'Y-You will...?' He trailed off, sure that he'd heard wrong, and that Kairi was attacking him for thinking that she would want to marry him. Kairi turned his face to hers and kissed him gently.

'Yes.'

A rush of elation lifted Sora up, and Kairi in his arms, was lifted up too. He squeezed her gently, and felt the warm tears spill onto his cheeks. _She said yes! Yes!_

'I love you, Sora.'

'Kairi, I love you. So much.'

Both their hands started shaking when Sora tried to put the blue and silver engagement ring on Kairi's slender finger, but he didn't drop it. Finally, it slid on, a perfect fit. Sora leaned down and kissed Kairi's hand.

'My love...'

Kairi beamed and embraced him, and they both fell backwards. They stayed like that, laying down next to each other for the whole night.

Under the moonlight.


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel (sort of) to Moonlight - which kind of ends weirdly, and I never continued the 'saga' of Sora and Kairi in this manner; but I might do so! The adventures of married life await!

Sora felt sick. It wasn't yet at the stage where he turned green, but his vision blurred. Looking over at Riku for help, Sora wished that the event was smaller than it was. Riku smirked a little, straightening out his jacket and leaning over to Sora.

"Hey, you can do this."

Sora nodded, gulping.

"Well, even if you can't," Riku said, teasingly. "You're going to have to. I know plenty of people here who will be disappointed if you don't." Then he added, as if on a side note, "Kairi especially."

Sora's blue eyes widened. "Thanks, Riku." he mumbled dryly.

His friend had a point though. How long had it been now? How many months had gone into this? How many hours had Sora sat by himself with a pen and pad, scratching his head, trying to make this day exactly everything that Kairi would want (and deserved)?

"It's just," Sora continued to mumble, his throat becoming dry. "I can't help thinking that I'm going to mess up in some way." A dozen different catastrophic scenarios flashed through his head. _What if I drop the ring? Mess up the vows? Someone shouts "I object!"? What if I throw up? What if what if what if?_

Riku interrupted Sora's reverie by snapping his fingers in front of Sora's face. Sora blinked his blue eyes rapidly and tried to grin his usual sheepish grin. By the look on Riku's face, he knew the grin was probably lopsided.

"Relax." Riku said firmly, looking at his best friend as if he was a principal admonishing a misbehaving student. "It'll all be fine. Trust me."

And despite his nerves, Sora did. He mustered up a smile. "Th-"

He stopped when Riku shook his head curtly and blinked. "Wha-?" He tried to say, when Riku mumbled, "She's here." Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and spun him round the face the church's entrance. Instantly, Sora's nerves returned. No turning back now, not ever... He swallowed noisily and refrained from running a hand through his hair. _I've been waiting for this forever..._

* * *

 Kairi emerged from the car, heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. Her bridesmaids, Selphie and Olette, wearing pastel pink silk dresses, came out after her, fussing over any creases they saw in Kairi's gown.

Sora had gotten the dress for her, knowing with a seemingly psychic sense exactly what kind of dress she would have chosen for herself. It was long, sinking to the floor elegantly. There had been a dress train, but after thinking it through, she had decided not to wear that, fearful it might get dirty. The material itself was the softest silk she'd ever felt, and it shimmered in the afternoon sun. Riku had sneakily informed her that Sora had the dress made by the best tailor Moogles. Kairi was shocked (and of course, extremely flattered) that Sora would go to such lengths just for single dress. It clung to her body perfectly, hugging her curves, and not, in the slightest, uncomfortable. The neckline was deep -  not too deep and not tacky either - but deep enough that it was still classy. Thin patterned lace covered the top of Kairi's cleavage, and the lace made up the sleeves, all the way down to her wrists.

Selphie and Olette had laboured many hours of practice into Kairi's hairstyle, which Kairi had let grow as song as possible since Sora proposed to her. Since it now almost reached her bottom, piling it up on her head was out of the question. Kairi had casually mentioned a single plain plait.

"Most people will be looking at my dress, anyway." She'd said, and Olette and Selphie both agreed. Olette, however, had brought little hair decorations, the things that look like spider's webs first thing in the morning. Kairi had been delighted and they were now in her hair, covering her plait.

Now, as she was standing here, staring up at the church doors, she felt as if she would faint.

"Oh gods." she whispered, head swimming with the excitement and nervousness. Selphie put an arm on Kairi's and held her steady.

"You can do this, Kairi." she said and Kairi nodded.

"I know, I know..." the redhead replied, swallowing, and took a dizzy step forward. And another. And another. She was thankful Sora chose simple white pumps for her to wear. Trying to walk in heels, as she felt like this, would have been impossible.

She reached the stop of the church steps without Selphie or Olette's help, and they stood in position behind her. The doors creaked open from inside, revealing the church's walls. Large white and pink flowers stood in tons of vases all around the hall. With a sharp intake of breath, Kairi saw that every single row of seats was full.

_Oh..._ she felt the dizziness again, and Olette sensed this, placing a hand reassuringly against her back. Kairi kept her eyes everywhere except the front, where she knew Sora was waiting. Instead, she gazed at the stain glass windows until prompted to move. When she walked forward, her blue eyes stared down at the floor in front of her. _Please don't let me faint, please don't let me faint,_ she chanted in her head.

The church itself wasn't very big, but to Kairi, the walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. Only when she saw the little steps, and heard Selphie and Olette walk to the side, opposite where Riku stood, she knew, behind Sora, did she look up.

Sora was staring at her if he'd never seen her before. His blue eyes were wide and unblinking as he continued to take in every detail of her. And – just as it had done on that cool night he had proposed to her – his mouth was hanging open. She smiled, feeling the smile wipe the dizziness away.

She stepped up, taking her place across from Sora. Neither of them could look at anything else than each other. _He's so beautiful,_ she thought, and it was true, he was.

She felt a little mean for thinking so, but it was obvious that Sora hadn't spent as much time on his outfit. The material was a lesser quality – and was the bottom of the jacket fraying slightly? It hardly mattered. She was here and he was here, and that's what mattered. And they were finally going to get married. After the eight-month long engagement... today!

Kairi felt her eyes fill with tears as they stepped closer to each other.

"I love you," she mouthed silently, feeling the tears spill onto her cheeks as Sora smiled his trademark smile and whispered the words back. The priest stood up between them and addressed the church.

"Dearly beloved..."


End file.
